Betrayal (Ferid Bathory X Female Human)
by XxIyngu-ArjxX
Summary: Naomi didn't want anything to do with Ferid Bathory, but luck wasn't on her side. For she unwilling caught the attention of the seventh progenitor. She was invited to spend the night at his mansion. It seemed like this mere human was the prey. But as the night goes on, who really is the prey? Read to find out more...


Betrayal

I shivered as I stood in front of the seventh progenitor's mansion. The tall and dark towers scared the wits out of me. I didn't want to do this, but I had to.

2 hours ago, Ferid Bathory had caught my eyes in the library. I wasn't much to look at. I'm 20 years old. I had long brunette hair with blue eyes. People who knew me once said I looked like my late mother. Of course, no one remembers her now since she died in the Plague.

I had no idea what about me that caught his attention. His red eyes stared deep into mine. I willed myself to look away and turned to the book I was reading. I could still feel his eyes on me.

I peeked up and gasped in surprise when I saw him standing right in front of me. The book I was holding dropped to the floor as he pushed me against the bookshelf.

I looked around for help but there was no one else. We were alone! I looked at the progenitor in fear. He smirked while watching my reaction. He leaned in and sniffed my neck. I squirmed underneath his touch.

"You smell so delicious!" Ferid rasped. "Pl… Please don't hurt me." I pleaded. He let out a deep chuckle. I saw his fangs and I felt even more afraid. Was he gonna bite me?

Suddenly, the door opened. Ferid immediately moved back and I sighed in relief. That was a close call. "12.00 tonight, my mansion." Ferid whispered in my ears before letting me go. I stared at him as he moved away silently.

"Excuse me." a voice said, bringing me back to reality. I blinked and looked at the man at the front door. He must be Ferid's butler. I bowed down. "Ferid wants to see me." I said.

"Yes, he has been waiting for you." the butler said. He opened the door wider and I followed him in. The mansion was huge with so many fancy stuff. There were so many rooms. There were portraits of him in different positions hanging on the wall. I couldn't help admitting that Ferid was good looking.

Finally, we reached a room. It was bright compared to the dark hallways. The ceiling was shaped in a dorm and it was made of glass. One could look up and see the starry skies.

I looked away from the sky…and spotted him. Ferid Bathory was sitting on a chair with his back facing me. There was a cup of red liquid on the table. I shuddered as I was very well aware what it was.

Ferid turned and smiled brightly at me. "Naomi!!! Finally!! I've been waiting for you!" he exclaimed. I gulped in fear as I looked down at my feet. Only then did I realize that his butler had left. Damn bastard!

I looked up and saw Ferid standing right in front of me. I gasped in surprise. Why does he have to move so quickly and quietly??!! Ferid was amused by my reaction.

"Come! We're heading to my room!" he said as he grabbed my hand. I shivered when his cold hands touched my warm ones. We were again walking in the dark hallways. The sky outside was dark and creepy. The only thing I could see was Ferid's long white hair swishing in front of me.

Suddenly, Ferid stopped. Fortunately, I didn't bang into him. We had stopped in front of a pair of big doors. Ferid smirked at me. "We're here." he said as he pushed open the doors.

I walked in and gasped. One word to describe the bedroom is…WOW!!! It was so beautiful and majestic. There was a fireplace with a small fire cackling. The furniture looked expensive. The windows were huge with a balcony. Compared to this room, my room looks like a bunker.

There was a deep chuckle behind me. For a moment there, I had happily forgotten about the seventh progenitor. "Like what you see?" he asked. I blushed and looked down.

Suddenly, before my mind could apprehend what happened, Ferid pushed me onto the bed. I gasped as I fell onto the smooth and silky mattress. My head sunk into the fluffy pillow. Immediately, I felt like sleeping.

But that feeling disappeared when Ferid climbed on top of me. My breath quickened and my heart was beating fast. Ferid smirked at me and softly stroked my cheeks.

I squealed and turned the other way. But Ferid put a hand under my chin and turned my face to his. I could see my own scared reflection in his blood red eyes.

"Don't worry, darling! There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of. I'll make it pleasurable for you." he whispered seductively. I eyed his fangs, which were growing longer.

Ferid bent his head towards my neck. He was seconds away from biting me. "Stop!!" I cried out. I pushed his shoulders away. Ferid stopped and looked at me. He blankly stared at my face.

I tried to look brave. "I… I want to try this differently." I squeaked. He looked confused for a moment, then a sly smirk crept across his face. "Okay." he said as he got off me.

I took a deep breath as I knew what I was about to do was suicide. I turned us around so that it was I who was straddling his hips. I shuddered for being in such an intimate position.

Slowly, I raked my hands through his white hair. I pulled his black ribbon from his ponytail. His long white hair fell to his side and I must admit, he looked quite stunning. Like a fallen angel from heaven.

But his blood red eyes and fangs spoiled the whole image. Deep down, I know what he is. A vampire, a bloodsucker. A predator waiting to sink its fangs into its prey and suck it dry. And tonight… I was the prey.

The whole time, Ferid watched my every move with keen eyes. I took off his bow too. Using the ribbon and bow, I tied both his hands to the bed. For a moment there, I felt turned on, looking at the seventh progenitor tied to his own bed.

"Well?" Ferid asked. I blushed and leaned in. Our lips were just centimeters apart. Suddenly, I stopped. I couldn't help it as I laughed out loud. Ferid looked so lost.

Finally, I stopped and looked at the vampire beneath me. I've never felt this much of control before. These bloodsuckers ruined my life. And now, I'll ruin his.

I leaned down. "Rot for all I care, Ferid Bathory!" I snarled into his face. I got off of him and I walked towards the door. Before closing the door behind me, I looked at him. Ferid was still tied to the bed and staring hard at me. I chuckled as I closed the door. What an idiot!

I couldn't stop giggling in triumph as I walked down the hallway. Who knew that I could escape that easily? Following Mika's direction, I headed over to Ferid's study. Tonight, I'm escaping this hellhole once and for all!

Finally, I reached the study. It was so dark inside. The candle lights weren't lit. In the dark, I could make out Ferid's table. I quietly walked over and opened the drawers.

"Where…is…the…map?" I mumbled to myself as I fumbled through the drawers. Suddenly, a candle light lit and I stopped dead. Oh, no! Please, not him!

"Looking for something?" he asked. I slowly looked up and saw him. Ferid closed the door and leaned against it. His hair wasn't tied and his shirt was open, exposing his pale chiseled abs. But I had no time to drool at the view because Ferid was looking at me with what I can only call…lust.

"I must admit, that was the first time any human has denied me. You surprised me, Miss Naomi. You are one intriguing human." he said as he slowly walked towards me. "Please, sir. Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" I pleaded. All the feelings I had a few moments ago vanished.

He chuckled sinisterly. "Oh, Naomi! All I want to do is play with you." he said. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Ferid was in front of me. I gasped as he pushed me against the table.

He shifted my hair and bit my neck. I screamed in pain. I could literally feel my blood dripping down my shoulder. Ferid lifted me and placed me on the table. His fangs dipped deeper into my skin.

Slowly, something else built up inside of me. Pleasure. The pain slowly subsided and I felt pleasure. What is happening to me? I can't possibly feel pleasure from this…this…monster!

But that is exactly what is going on. This is reality, not like those romance books I read. No matter how much I deny it, I like it when Ferid Bathory sucks my blood.

I tried to bite back my moan, but I can't help it. My moans didn't go unnoticed. Ferid chuckled as he continued sucking. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his head closer. I didn't want this to end.

Finally, he stopped and pulled away. I groaned in disappointment as I felt his fangs retract back. I looked at him. There was a trail of my blood at the sides of his mouth.

Without warning, he kissed me. I was so surprised. Ferid Bathory was freaking kissing me! I got over it and kissed him back. Our lips moved in perfect rhythm. My tongue grazed his fangs and he moaned. I felt excited…and extremely turned on.

We slowly pulled away and looked at each other. We were both breathing hard. I didn't even realize that my hands were on his naked chest. I could feel his muscles moving beneath my hand. I wanted to see all of him.

"Now, the real fun starts." he said. I looked up at him. He smiled evilly as he leaned down. "I'm going to punish you for running away from me, Naomi. I'll make you scream my name." he whispered.

My eyes widened in fear. He wasn't lying. His voice held full of promise. What was he going to do?


End file.
